Mandie's Accident
by chipchipthesparrowboy
Summary: Something is terribly wrong with Mandie. Will Joe and Dr. Woodard be able to save her life?
1. Chapter 1

Mandie Shaw and Celia Hamilton were out enjoying a horseback ride during their free time at school. The warm April sun shone bright and the feeling of spring was in the air. The girls laughed as they road side by side.  
"We really should start heading back now." Celia acknowledged. "The noon bell will ring soon."  
Mandie breathed a deep breath of the sweet warm air. "I hate to go back but you are right." As they were riding back across the field to the school Mandie's horse spooked. The horse whinnied, reared up on its hind legs and then started running as fast as it could. Mandie lost her grip on the reigns and clung helplessly to the horse's saddle as he tore across the open field. "Help me!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Celia was close behind her, not sure what she would be able to do to stop the large animal but she would try none the less. "Mandie!" Celia yelled "Hang on!" Mandie could feel herself slipping off the saddle to one side. "Help!" Mandie screamed again. Though she tried with all her might she could not hang on any longer. She screamed as she fell to the ground and tumbled a few feet before stopping in heap.  
Celia watched in horror. "Mandie!" she screamed. She quickly dismounted and fell to her unconscious friend's side. "Help! Someone please help!"  
They were closer to the school house now and Uncle Cal ran to them as quick as his old legs could carry him. He knelt down next to Mandie "Missy Manda! He called. But Mandie lay there lifeless. He scooped her into his arms and hastily made his way back to the school house. As they entered through the side kitchen Aunt Phoebe met them "Lawsy Mercy! What happened to my chile?"  
"She fell off dat horse out dere, send for a doctor." Cal said as he rushed through the kitchen without stopping. He carried her all the way to Mandie and Celia's room on the 3rd floor and laid her in the bed. Celia was right behind, tears streaming down her face. "Mandie! Mandie, wake up!" But Mandie remained unconscious.

Hours later Mandie started to stir. She had no memory of the incident. She blinked her eyes a few times but the room was blurry. "Ah, Miss Amanda." A familiar voice said. "It's about time you woke up." She turned her head to see Dr. Woodard next to her bed.  
"Dr Woodard, what are you doing here?" Mandie asked sleepily. She started to sit up but cringed in pain and quickly lay back down.  
"Well young lady, it seems you were riding a spooked horse when you fell and managed to break four of your ribs." The kind doctor poured her a glass of water and held up her head while she drank. "Luckily you were unconscious so you weren't aware when I was trying to get them back in place and wrap you up."  
"When will I be able to get up?" Mandie asked. She immediately feared she would have to miss the precious last few weeks of lessons before her college entrance exam.  
"I will come back to check on you in a week. Until then you are to remain in bed. If everything is healing well and you feel up to it you can get up but I want you to limit your activity to walking and sitting." He responded then with a mischievous grin added, "No running through alleys or exploring rooftops." The doctor started examining Mandie. "Now do you have any other aches or pains?"  
"My whole body hurts." Mandie groaned.  
"Well that's to be expected." Dr. Woodard replied. "From what I hear your fall was very bad and you very lucky you're not more seriously hurt."  
Just then Celia walked into her room. Seeing her friend awake she squealed with relief and raced to her bed. "Mandie! Oh Mandie! You're awake! I was so worried!" She tucked a loose strand of Mandie's hair behind her dear friends ear.  
"I'm just fine Celia." Mandie gave a little laugh but cringed in pain once again.

A few moments later Mandie's grandmother burst in the door. "Amanda! I came as soon as I could. Are you alright?"  
"Yes, I'm alright Grandmother." Mandie replied.  
"You could have been killed Amanda! Why do you insist on doing dangerous things all the time?" Her Mrs. Taft implored.  
"Now Mrs. Taft" Dr Woodard began. "Riding a horse during free time is not typically dangerous. It was just an accident."  
Mandie gave the doctor a glance of gratitude.  
He winked at her and added "I have sent a message to John and Elizabeth to let them know what happened. Normally I would suspect Elizabeth to be on the next train out, but she is not well enough to travel yet after her bout with the fever." Then he chuckled to himself. " I'm not even going to mention it to Joe or we all know he'll skip his classes come here to see for himself that Miss Amanda is alright."  
Mandie smiled at the thought of Joe. She missed him terribly and couldn't wait until next month when she would be done with classes and exams and would go home to spend the summer with him.  
"Let's let Amanda get some rest. I'll be back next week to check on you." The doctor bid them all farewell and Mrs. Taft left shortly after.  
Miss Hope came up to visit a later that evening and brought Mandie her dinner. "I'm sorry you have to eat here by yourself, Dear" she fussed. "It's okay Miss Hope, a week isn't too long I suppose." Mandie gave a painful sigh. "Although, I am already tired of lying here." She took a bite of the delicious food. Mandie didn't realize how hungry she was, she had missed the lunch meal. While she was eating, her stomach starting hurting. "_That's weird Mandie thought. I suppose my stomach is sore from the fall too_. She didn't think too much of her discomfort and fell back asleep for the rest of the night. The days that followed passed slowly for Mandie and she was getting anxious about missing her classes. Celia brought her work and assignments up to her but it wasn't the same. She was also more and more troubled with pains in her stomach that seemed to be brought on each time ate and seemed to be getting worse with each day that passed. Finally the week was over and Mandie couldn't wait for the moment Dr. Woodard would clear her to go to class again.  
"Hello Miss Amanda." Dr Woodard greeted her. "How are you feeling?"  
"Ready to get out of this bed!" Mandie replied emphatically.  
"Have you experienced any headaches or blurred vision?" He asked as he held a light to her eyes and examined them. "No Sir." Mandie responded.  
"Any other pain anywhere else?" He asked.  
She suddenly realized she might not get her freedom back if she told Dr. Woodard about the pain in her stomach. "No Sir, I feel fine" Mandie answered.  
Dr Woodard unwrapped Mandie's midsection and felt her ribs where the breaks were. It was extremely painful but Mandie tried her best not to show it. "Well, it looks like everything is healing nicely." Dr. Woodard said. He rewrapped the bandage. "You can get up now but remember go slow and be careful." he reminded her.  
Mandie was relieved. "I will. Thank you Dr. Woodard."


	2. Chapter 2

That evening Celia and Mandie sat on the porch until the dinner bell rang. "I'm so glad you are able to be up and about again." Celia told her friend.

"Me too!" Mandie agreed. "I couldn't stand to lie in that bed another day missing out on valuable class time. The exam is just 2 weeks away you know."  
"Your health Is more important Mandie!" Celia retorted. "Besides, I kept good notes for you, I don't think you missed much."  
Mandie put her hand on Celia's shoulder. "I can't thank you enough Celia."

Suddenly, the dinner bell rang and the girls quickly fell into line as they joined the other girls walking into the dining room. Mandie hoped that now that she was able to move around her stomach wouldn't hurt so badly when she ate but she was very wrong. After just a few bites the horrible aching began. Mandie could hard sit upright. She tried to control her breathing as she pushed her food around the plate and wishing that the meal would be over so she could go lie down. When the girls were dismissed Mandie didn't feel up to climbing the three flights of stairs to her room so she made her way to the veranda and sat down in the large white wicker chair.  
"Are you doing alright?" Celia asked as she approached. "You don't look so good."  
"Oh, I am fine, just tired I guess." Mandie said. She decided not to tell Celia about her pains. She didn't want her to worry and more importantly she didn't want Celia to tell anyone. She just couldn't let anything get in the way of that college entrance exam.

In the days that followed Mandie made every attempt to eat as little as possible or to avoid eating at all. When she could get away with it she would put food in her napkin and throw it away after meals. Sometimes she wasn't able to do so without being seen so she had to eat and immediately the pain would start. She spent her time in her room studying and trying to avoid Celia who could tell something was wrong with her friend and watched her closely.

One day after breakfast, Mandie quickly escaped to her room. She couldn't handle the pain anymore_. I just won't eat at all. I only have a few more days until the exam. I'll be fine._ She gathered up her books and turned to leave but ran into Celia as she opened the door.  
"You're sure in a hurry this morning." Celia commented as she grabbed her books also. Mandie didn't answer but waited by the door for her friend. "Mandie" Celia began, "why did you run up her so fast?" She was suspicious of Mandie's behavior lately. She hadn't said anything but had noticed that Mandie wasn't eating much and could tell her friend wasn't her normal self.  
"I was just in a hurry to get on to class" Mandie replied.  
"You're not telling me something." Celia studied her friend. "Are you feeling alright?"  
"I'm fine!" Mandie retorted. "But we'll both be in trouble if we don't get to class. Let's go." She rushed down the stairs. Celia sighed and followed.  
Mandie muddled her way through the day and anxiously dreaded the dinner bell. Celia eyed her suspiciously as they sat down but said nothing as that was against the rules. After a few minutes of pushing her food around and pretending to take bites she started putting the food in her napkin. She was afraid Celia would notice but what else could she do? How she longed to take a bite of the delicious food but she knew the pain she'd experience afterward was just not worth it. When Miss Prudence rang the small silver bell to signal the end of the meal Mandie made a quick escape to the side door and ran up the stairs, two at a time to her room. She threw the food she hid in her napkin into the small can in the room. Just then Celia burst in the door. "Mandie! What has gotten into you? I saw that you hid your food in your napkin at dinner. Why aren't you eating!?" She nearly shouted.

Mandie pulled her friend all the way into the room and shut the door. She stood there ringing her hands for a few moments, her eyes welling up with tears.  
"What's wrong Mandie? Are you sick? Celia prodded.  
"I don't know! Mandie suddenly let loose, "Every time I eat I get horrible pains in my stomach. It's getting worse and worse and I just don't know what to do!"  
"Mandie! Why didn't you say anything! If you are having stomach pain we need to send for a doctor." Celia replied.  
"No, no, if I send for a doctor I'm afraid I won't be able to study for the exam. I'm so close Celia, just one more week and I'll be able to take the exam, go home to Franklin where I know Dr. Woodard will be coming with Joe. As soon as I'm home I'll tell Dr. Woodard." Mandie knew this was not the best idea regarding her health but she couldn't jeopardize her college exam.  
Celia put her hands on her friend's shoulders and looked her in the eyes. Noticing now how pale and thin Mandie was becoming. "How long has this been going on?"  
"I don't know…" Mandie hesitated realizing it had been longer than she wanted to admit.  
"How long? " Celia persisted.  
"Maybe 3 weeks?" Mandie finally answered sheepishly. "Please Celia," She pleaded "I am fine, please it's just one more week. You know how much this chance to get into college means to me. Her blue eyes looked pleadingly at her friend.  
There was a long pause before Celia finally answered. "Mandie, I won't tell anyone but I will not lie to anyone either. If Miss Prudence or Miss Hope asks about you I will have to tell them the truth.  
Mandie sighed in relief. She would make sure no one would notice her not eating. "Thank you Celia. "

The next day, Celia seemed to be in a sullen mood but Mandie didn't want to bring up their talk last night and make Celia change her mind.  
Days passed slowly for both of them and all their free time and more was spent studying. Mandie was having a harder and harder time concentrating. The pain in her stomach was constant but at least it wasn't as bad as it would be if she ate. As the night bell rang to signal that it was time for lights out, Mandie stood up to get her nightgown on. She had paused for a moment and leaned against the chair she had been sitting in. The room spun around and then her eyes started to cloud over with darkness. She breathed slowly, waiting for the spell to pass.  
"Are you okay?" Celia asked, jumping up to her friend's side.

Still being supported by the chair Mandie fanned her away. "I'm fine, I just need a second." As her eyes began to clear she took a step toward the armoire but collapsed to the floor.  
"Mandie!" Celia screamed. She bent over her friend gently smacking Mandie's cheeks. "Mandie!" Celia burst into tears as she shook her trying to wake her up. Mandie came to in just a few moments. Celia hugged her friend sobbing. "Mandie! You can't go on like this! You are making yourself sick!"  
"What happened?" Mandie asked. But then glancing around the room and noting that she was sprawled on the floor quickly guessed. "I'm okay, I just got dizzy, that's all."  
"You need to see a doctor. NOW." Celia cried.  
"Celia, my exam is tomorrow and then I go home… I'll be fine." Mandie tried to comfort her friend. "Besides, even if I send for Dr. Woodard right this minute it would probably take him longer to get here than in the 2 days that I'll see him at home."  
"Alright, fine." Celia gave in. "I am so worried about you Mandie! You're my best friend I don't want anything to happen to you."  
"I'll be alright, let's go to bed." Mandie answered.

The next morning Mandie got dressed quickly and was ready to go down for breakfast. She looked hard at herself in the mirror. She HAD lost a lot of weight, her hair looked dull and her eyes weren't shining like usual. _What is wrong with me?_ She wondered

The two girls went downstairs for breakfast and Mandie was thankful it was the last time she'd have to pretend to eat. Miss Prudence seemed to be looking at her more than usual. Did Celia tell? No, she was sure she wouldn't have. As Miss Prudence dismissed the girls she called For Mandie. "Amanda, please meet me in my office."  
"Yes, Ma'am." Mandie weakly answered. Celia looked at her and gave her a confused head shake to indicate she was innocent. Mandie made her way to the headmistresses office and stood in the door way.  
"Come in Amanda, sit down." Miss Prudence beckoned. Mandie sat and Miss Prudence looked at her hard and long. Finally she spoke, "Amanda, I know you are going home today after your exam but I can't help but ask, are you ill?"  
"No ma'am, I am fine." Mandie responded.  
"Are you sure Dear? You look awfully peaked and you haven't been getting into your usual trouble" The headmistress allowed a slight smile to peak out of the corner of her lips at her own wittiness.  
"I'm fine, just a little stressed and tired from all the studying." answered Mandie, realizing she had a new alibi to anyone who had similar questions.  
"Oh dear, I hope you aren't being pushed too hard. It will all be over today and then you have the whole summer to relax." Miss Prudence replied.  
"Yes Ma'am, I am looking forward to it." Mandie hoped she could escape as soon as possible.  
"Alright, well, that is all. Get back to your studying. " The mistress said. As Mandie got up to leave Miss Prudence called. "I know you will make everyone proud"  
"Thank you" Mandie replied. Miss Prudence had never seemed so kind before.  
Mandie found Celia waiting near the stairs for her. "What did she say?" Celia asked.  
"She said "good luck" on my test." Mandie answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Mandie's head throbbed and her hand shook as finished her exam. She started to black out again as she made her way to the front of the auditorium to turn it in but she walked blindly through it and laid her paper on top of the pile of exams that would decided her future and that of the other students in the room. She heaved a sigh of relief as she left the building. She was done. Now she just had to wait to her the results.

Back at the school house, Celia had finished packing her things and had started to pack Mandie's when Mandie walked in the door.  
"How did you do? Celia asked, standing up to embrace her friend.  
"I don't know really. I want to say I did pretty well but I'm just not sure. It's going to be a long two weeks." Mandie said as she collapsed on the bed feeling tired and weaker than ever.  
"Now you need to concentrate on one thing and one thing only…. Getting well." Celia said resolutely as she turned back to packing.  
"Yes" was all Mandie could say. Two hours later, she awoke to Celia shaking her.  
"Your train is leaving in an hour, you'd better get ready." Celia told her. Mandie sat up and saw that Celia had packed all of her belongs. All she had to do was freshen up and put on her traveling suit.  
"Celia, thank you." she said grasping her friend's hand. "I am sorry I haven't been the best company lately, and for asking you to keep my secret. Will you forgive me? "  
"Of course Mandie…but only if you get well as soon as you get home and write me to let me know you are alright" Celia answered.  
"I'll do my best." Mandie gave her friend a hug and they started down to foyer to wait for Ben.

Once on the train Mandie sank into her bench and worried about her homecoming. She knew everyone would tell instantly that something was wrong. She didn't want them to worry. She was hoping to pull Dr. Woodard aside and have him help her secretly so as not to make a big fuss. Mandie was aware that her mother was fragile still from the loss of her brother and the terrible fever she had battled for weeks. The last thing she wanted to do was cause her mother more worry and grief. As the train jerked to a stop at the Franklin station, Mandie was suddenly brought out of her thoughts. She anxiously looked out the window to see if she could spot whoever it was who came to meet her. She quickly saw Mr. Jason Bond waving his cap to her and walking quickly toward her.  
"Welcome home Miss Amanda! He greeted her as he took her bags.  
"I'm so glad to be home Mr. Jason!" Mandie smiled up at her uncle's caretaker. "How is everyone at home?"  
"Well now, they are all just fine, been anxiously waiting for you to get home. Especially the doctor's son" He added with a grin.

"Is Dr. Woodard there already?" Mandie asked non-challantly.  
"He was, but he was called out for a couple of days, it seems some people over in Bryson County have come down with the measles"  
"Oh no!" Mandie gasped "I hope everyone is alright" Mandie climbed into the rig and tried to hold a conversation with Mr. Bond but all the while her thoughts raced. _Dr. Woodard is going to be a few more days! What am I going to do? I don't want everyone to find out, there is nothing they can do for me until Dr. Woodard gets back. I'll just have to pretend nothing is wrong. Won't they notice though? Mr. Jason doesn't seem to think anything is wrong…he would have said something, wouldn't he?_ The rig pulled up the circular drive way and Mandie went inside as Mr. Bond pulled the rig around back to unload her belongs.  
"Thank you!" She called back to him.  
She felt terrible as she walked up the long walkway to the front door of the enormous house. _You can make it_. She told herself. _Just a few more days. _She pushed against the door that seemed much heavier than it usually did and was greeted by her mother and Uncle John who were just coming out of the parlor.

"Amanda, Dear, your home! Oh we missed you so much!" Her mother rushed to hug Mandie.  
"Oh Mother, Uncle John! I'm so glad to be home! I can't wait to spend the summer relaxing and catching up with everyone." Mandie hugged her mother and then her uncle.  
John Shaw held onto the hand of his dear niece and seemed to study her. Mandie became uncomfortable knowing that he was aware of her physical appearance.  
"Amanda, you look tired and thin, have you been ill? John asked with a concerned look that Mandie had never seen before.

"Oh, I am just tired, I just took my exam this morning. All the stress and worry over the exam has gotten to me I'm afraid." Mandie laughed nervously to try to put her uncle at ease.  
"Well, why don't you run upstairs and change your clothes. I'm sure some hot food will help revive you" Elizabeth said.  
"Oh, I already ate before I left school Mother" Mandie lied. "I'll just rest and be down before supper."  
"Alright Dear, get some rest. Your mother and I want to hear all about your time at school and how the exam went." Uncle John said.  
"I'll see you in a little while then." Mandie said. She turned to head upstairs. The staircase seemed longer and steeper than usual. She barely made it to her room before she collapsed in her chair and cried herself to sleep.  
She was awakened by a soft rap at her door. Mandie sat up and rubbed her eyes, but moving quickly caused her to almost black out again. "Who is it?" she called.  
"It be me Missy Manda", Liza answered as she came in without waiting to be invited. Liza took one look at Mandie and exclaimed "Lawsie mercie Missy Manda! You done wastin away! What dey bin feedin you at dat fancy school of yours?"  
"Oh Liza! I'm glad to see you! And I'm not wasting away I'm just fine." Mandie retorted.  
"Yous nothin but skin an' bones!" Aunt Lou gonna skin you alive!"

"Oh Liza you worry oto much" was all Mandie could think to say.  
"Well, I be here to tell you dat supper be ready in 5 minutes" Liza reported.  
"Thank you Liza, I'll be down as soon as I freshen up." Mandie said as she quickly made her way to the mirror to brush out her hair.  
"Yor mama and Mr. John be in de parlor waitin fo you. I see you later." Liza said as she sauntered out the door.  
Mandie quickly washed her face, rubbing hard in an effort to get some color into it. She cringed in pain as she walked downstairs and tried to compose herself before entering the parlor. As she entered she was surprised to see Joe Woodard sitting on the settee. He stood up immediately and rushed across the room.  
"Welcome home Mandie!" He said "I've been here all day waiting for you and then you sneak in and nap all day without so much as saying hello". He pretended to sulk.  
Mandie mustered up a laugh "I'm sorry Joe. I was so exhausted from everything I just wasn't thinking straight". She looked into his brown eyes. "I have missed you so much"  
"I've missed you more" Joe said softly with a grin. He took her hand in his and led her to the settee. Just then Liza came in to announce supper was ready so the four of them went into the dining room. Mandie and Joe followed Elizabeth and John to the large table and they all sat together at one end so they could hear about Mandie's time away. Mandie hadn't had time to think up a way to get out of eating, with everyone's attention on her and what she had to say she knew she would have to eat. Maybe it won't be so bad, Mandie thought. When there was a lull in the conversation John looked and Mandie and said "Aunt Lou made your favorite meal for you and you haven't even taken a bite." He didn't take his eyes off her as she shifted in her chair. "Oh, goodness! I was so enthralled in our conversation I forgot to eat." She laughed.  
"Well go ahead Dear, it's getting cold." Her mother urged.  
With John's concerned eyes still fixed on her, Mandie quickly shoved a few bites in her mouth. She was thankful that the meal was almost over. She knew the pain would be unbearable in a matter of minutes.  
Joe had been shoveling food in his mouth like he hadn't eaten in days and finished quickly. "Would you go on a walk with me Mandie? It's a beautiful night out."  
Mandie was in no condition to walk but how could she say no? "Sure, just let me run up to my room and get my shawl" she said. She quickly left the table and stumbled upstairs. The horrible pains in her stomach were starting. How was she going to get out of this? When she got to her room she was bent over in pain, it was so overwhelming that she became nauseous and threw up in her bathroom. After she had thrown up the three bites she had taken at the supper table, she felt much better. Or at least better enough. Her stomach still hurt but she wrapped her shawl around her shoulders and headed down to meet Joe who was waiting by the door.  
As she came near Joe noticed that she didn't look so good. "Are you alright Mandie?" he asked.  
"Yes, I'm fine, I'm sorry I took so long, I hadn't unpacked my shawl yet." She was so intent on making it to the door that she didn't notice Joe's worried expression as he quickly looked her up and down.  
"Here let me get that." He said as he grabbed the door for her. She walked out on to the porch and took a deep breath as she gazed at the beautiful view. The moonlight was bright and even though it was summertime the night air was chilly. Joe came to her side and grasped her hand. "Shall we walk then?" He asked as he led her down the steps.

"Let's walk to the rose garden" Mandie suggested. Mostly because she knew it was close and there was a bench they could sit on once they got there.  
"The rose garden it is" Joe replied. "So when do you get your exam scores back?" he asked as they walked.  
"Two weeks is what I was told" Mandie replied. "I hope I did well."  
"I hope so too, but I am torn about you going to a college so far from mine. I know you need to get a good education but I would prefer you attend one closer to home." Joe said. Turning in front of her to look in her eyes he added. "You know we are very close to the age that we could get married and I intend to ask you the very moment that day comes."  
"I know Joe, how can I forget? You remind me every time I see you" she said jokingly but took a sharp breath as a new wave of pain hit her.  
Joe, still gazing at her could suddenly read the pain on her face. A frowned creased his forehead. "Mandie, are you okay? What's wrong?" He guided her over to the bench nearby and they sat down together. Mandie couldn't reply. She was trying to breathe and hold back her tears. Joe still holding her hand, bent forward to look at her. "Mandie?" his eyes searched her while waiting for her answer. "Mandie you can tell me, what's wrong?" His voice gave away his deep concern for her. She finally decided she couldn't hide it from Joe. He knew her too well. "Joe," she began slowly, then blurted out, "Something is wrong with me Joe! My stomach always hurts and I can't eat! I was going to tell your father but he's not here and I don't know what to do!" She cried uncontrollably both from the pain and from the relief of finally telling someone. Joe quickly took her in his arms to comfort her. He stroked her blond hair away from her face. His mind raced with questions. He held her at arm's length and looked at her squarely. "Mandie, please, start from the beginning. What is going on?"  
In a breaking voice Mandie explained "A while ago I started getting this pain whenever I ate. I ignored it at first but with every meal it became worse and worse. It started to become unbearable so I didn't eat because the pain was so bad and lasted so long." Joe interrupted "Mandie! Why didn't you tell anyone! My dad would have gone to see you in a second."  
"I know Joe, but I was worried he would say I couldn't take the exam so I had to wait until after that. I was going to tell him when I got home but as you know he's not here."  
"Come on," Joe got up and stooped to pick Mandie up. "We've got to go in there and tell your mother and uncle. You need to be in bed."  
Mandie kicked wildly "No! Joe No! I don't want them to know! There is nothing they can do to help me. All they will do is worry. Please wait until Dr Woodard gets here. There's no point causing worry until we can deal with it." She pled her case as Joe carried her all the way to the house.  
Joe stopped before going in and set her down but still held on to her. "Mandie I know you don't want to worry your uncle and mother I know she is fragile right now both physically and emotionally, but you're not being fair to them. They are going to be awfully upset when they find out you've been hiding this from them."  
"Please Joe, let me deal with that then when it happens" she looked up at him pleadingly.  
"Alright Mandie, I won't say anything – for your mother's sake." Joe gave in. "But I'm going to leave tomorrow morning for Bryson to get my father to come back here right away. We'll be back tomorrow night." He looked at her with eyes full of concern. He now noticed how pale and cold her skin was. He reached out to wipe a tear that rolled down her cheek.  
"Thank you Joe." She managed to whisper.  
"Come on now, let's get you inside, you need to get into bed." He put his arm around her and he walked her in, right up to her room.  
"Get some sleep, I'll see you tomorrow night." He quickly planted a kiss on her forehead and closed the door behind her as she slipped into her room. Worried and confused he made his way back to the parlor. John rose when he entered  
"Joe, where's Amanda?" John asked.  
"She was really tired after we got back from our walk and just went to bed" Joe replied, filling his cup with coffee.  
"Oh dear", Elizabeth said "I am worried about her, she doesn't look well. I wish your father was here to have a look at her."  
John spoke up "Did she seem alright to you Joe?"  
Joe thought of what we should say. He promised he wouldn't tell but he didn't want to lie to her parents either. "I can ride out to Bryson and get my dad to come back early if you like." He offered.  
Elizabeth sighed with relief. "Oh would you Joe? You see we just got word that our dear friend Mr. Clemmins passed away two days ago. There will be a service on Saturday so we'll need to leave early tomorrow to make it." She then looked at her husband, "I don't feel right leaving Amanda. What if she is ill?" John put his arm around his wife's shoulders. "I don't want to leave her either but Clemmins was a dear friend to both our families. We should be there if we can."  
"I'll leave in the morning to find my dad." Joe promised, "When do you expect you'll be back?"  
John Shaw answered this time. " Well it's 2 days travel and I suppose we'll stay Saturday and Sunday so I'd guess by Tuesday we'll be home, if all goes as planned that is "  
The three conversed a little while longer but decided since to retire early since they were all traveling the next day. Joe went to his room and readied his things for his journey in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Mandie woke up late in the morning when Liza came in to call her for breakfast. Mandie felt guilty but she was relieved to find out her mother and uncle were gone. "Since no one else is here would you mind bring my food up here Liza? She asked. Knowing that way she wouldn't have to hide food.  
"Yessum Missy Manda, if dat what you wants den dats wut you gets. Liza danced out the door and returned shortly with a tray of steaming hot biscuits and gravy, grits, eggs and bacon.  
"Aunt Lou says since you don't come in her kitchen she jes goin to haf to cum up heer and see you." Liza reported.  
"Oh! I feel terrible I didn't stop to see her yesterday! Liza I have been a terrible friend since I've been home."  
Just then Aunt Lou appeared in the doorway. "My Chile! " she exclaimed! She came to give Mandie a hug. "Now why don you cum see yo Aunt Lou? I dun break my back makin this fine food fo you and you don so much as say hello?" Aunt Lou was pretending to be more hurt than she was but upon inspecting Mandie she instantly knew something was wrong. "Lawsy Mercy Chile! You be nothing but skin an bones! You eat dat der food and I go make you some moe."  
"I couldn't possibly eat all this food." Mandie protested as she began nervously pushing it around her plate.  
"You goin eat ebery bite of dat food!" Aunt Lou insisted.  
"Alright, alright! I will, just please give me some time. I would like to get dressed while this cools." Mandie feigned her concession hoping the stalling tactic would get them both to leave her alone.  
"Alright my Chile, we be back to get dat clean plate in a little while." Aunt Lou said. She gave Mandie one more hug before leaving.  
"Thank you Aunt Lou" Mandie told the old woman. "I really appreciate all that you do for me." As they left Mandie felt guilty knowing she had to throw the food away. She disposed of the food and decided to go downstairs and read. She knew it would be hours before Joe and Dr. Woodard came back but she wanted to know the moment they arrived. She settled down in a comfortable chair_. I hope Joe can find Dr. Woodard and they get back quickly_. She thought. She could tell her health was really fading fast now and she was scared.

Joe rode through the Nantahala Mountains taking any shortcuts he could to get to Bryson. It was a little after breakfast time when he reached the outskirts of the county. He stopped briefly to eat some of the biscuits he'd taken from the kitchen but for the first time in his life he wasn't very hungry. He could not get his mind off how sick Mandie looked and how he needed to find his dad quickly. Mandie meant so much to him. What would he do if something happened to her? He quickly got a drink from a small stream and continued on his way. He came to a small log cabin. He didn't know who lived there but he was fairly certain his father must have stopped to check on the people there that day. He knocked on the door and an elderly woman answered.  
"I'm sorry to bother you ma'am, but I'm looking for my father, Dr. Woodard, has he stopped by here earlier today?" He asked.  
The old woman kindly answered "Little Joe! I remember your father used to bring you with him on some of his calls many many years ago. My you've grown into a handsome young man!"  
"Thank you ma'am." Joe said awkwardly, he was always uneasy with compliments. "Has he been by today?"  
"Yes, he was, right around breakfast time" I reckon he's gone up the road to see the Bradley's and just past them is the Cartwright family." I believe they both have been dealing with the measles the past few days."  
"Thank you ma'am. I will head that way then." Joe bid her good-bye and continued his search, more confident now that he knew he was going in the right direction. Joe picked up speed, it was nearly noon now and he wanted to get back to Mandie as soon as he could. He raced on up the road but didn't have to ride for long before he spotted his father's buggy ahead of him going up the lane. He quickly caught up to him and pulled his horse to a halt in front of the buggy. "Whoa!" Dr. Woodard called to the horses. "Joe! What are you doing here? What's wrong?" He could tell immediately that this was urgent.  
"Dad!, You've got to get back to Shaw's house right away, Mandie's sick!." Joe told him, trying to catch his breath.  
"Sick? What's wrong with her?" Dr. Woodard asked.  
"I don't know, she says she has really bad stomach pains, and can't eat at all. She looks terrible, Dad, she's so thin and weak."  
Dr. Woodards brow furrowed. I wasn't going to head back until tomorrow but as soon as I drop off this medicine at the Cartwrights and check on them I'll head back to Franklin. "

"Please hurry, I'm really worried about her. Mr and Mrs. Shaw left for a friends funeral so they won't be home til Tueday. I'm going to ride back right now.  
"Be careful Son, I'll be there before dark" The Dr. slapped the reigns and continued quickly on to his waiting patients while Joe took off in the opposite direction back to Franklin.

Hours later Joe finally reached the Shaw's house, he was hot and exhausted. He put the horse away and quickly went in to find Mandie. He spotted her in the parlor right away and went to join her.  
Mandie looked up from her reading when she saw him "Joe! I'm so glad your back, did you find him?"  
Joe knelt by the chair she was in and took her hand in his. "Yes, he will be here soon." "How are you feeling?"  
"I'm fine" She sighed. "Joe I'm so sorry… I did not want to start off our summer like this." Tears pooled up in her eyes.  
"Hey, now, don't cry. This isn't your fault." After we find out what's wrong, my Dad will be able to get you back to feeling good again"  
"I hope so Joe." was all Mandie could say.


	5. Chapter 5

True to his word, just before sunset Dr. Woodard rode up the circular drive. Joe heard his buggy and ran out to meet him.  
"How is she?" He asked his son.  
"Same, she's in the parlor."  
As they entered the parlor Mandie stood up to greet the doctor. Once again the sudden movement cause her to get dizzy, "Dr. Woodard!" Was all she could say as she crumpled into a heap on the floor. The two men ran to her side, Joe turned her on her back while Dr Woodard. Looked her over and took her pulse.  
"Lets' get her into bed, she is dangerously undernourished." Joe carried her to her room with his father close behind him. She remained unconscious as he carefully set her on the plush bed.  
Dr. Woodard immediately started examining her. Joe stood back and watched nervously.  
"What do you think is wrong?" Joe asked.  
"I don't know, I need her to wake up so I can her some questions." He began lightly shaking her and wiping her forehead with a wet cloth in effort to wake her.  
Mandie's eyes finally began to flutter. She squinted and felt like she had been asleep for hours.  
"Amanda." Dr Woodard quietly called, "Amanda, wake up"  
Suddenly she remembered that Dr Woodard was finally there and her eyes flew open she tried to sit up but cringed in pain and laid back down quickly.  
"Relax Amanda." Dr, Woodard assured here. "Now, can you tell me exactly what's been going on and where it hurts?"  
Mandie spilled out the whole story of how the pain started and progressed. When she got to the part about not eating Dr Woodard looked at her in alarm.  
"How long has it been since you've last eaten? He asked.  
Mandie looked down at her fidgeting hands when she answered. She was ashamed that she had not sought help sooner. "About 2 weeks I guess" she answered meekly.

Joe who had been quietly observing the scene from the other side of the room exclaimed "Two weeks! Mandie! Do you know how bad that is for you?" His voice shook.  
Dr. Woodard looked equally stunned. "Amanda, you NEED to eat, you are dangerously undernourished and have lost a lot of weight, and you didn't have any to lose in the first place."  
Mandie said nothing she was so ashamed of herself.  
"I'm going to try to locate where the pain is in your stomach. I'll push in different places and you tell me when you feel pain."  
He began pressing and watching her face to see when he had located the source. Mandie cringed a few times but when he reached a certain spot she jerked and gasped in pain. Dr Woodard pushed harder as he tried to feel for anything out of the ordinary.  
Mandie cried out in pain. Joe flew to her side."Joe, go get some food from the kitchen." The doctor commanded.  
As Joe left Mandie pleaded "Dr. Woodard, you don't understand, the pain is unbearable! Please don't make me eat anything!"  
Dr Woodard looked at her with uncertainty." I need to see what happens when you eat. Right now I don't know what could be causing the pain"  
Joe returned in a few minutes with some hot rolls and stew. "Go ahead Amanda." Dr Woodard urged. Mandie reluctantly took a bite of the roll. As soon as it hit her stomach the pain started. Although she couldn't speak, the doctor could tell immediately that she was in definite agony.  
"Try to lie still" he told her as he listened to her stomach with his stethoscope, but she was writhing in pain. "Joe! Hold her still!" Dr. Woodard ordered. Joe's strong arms held her shoulders to the bed. His hands trembled. It was torture for him to see Mandie in this way and be unable to help her. "It's okay Mandie. Just breathe, you'll be alright." He gently tried to soothe her as his father inflicted more pain.  
All of a sudden Mandie started to vomit. "Sit her up!" Dr Woodard yelled.  
Dr, Woodard quickly shoved the wash basin in front of her just in time but he and Joe looked on in shock and horror as she started vomiting blood, and lots of it. Mandie's heaving started subsiding as she lost consciousness. Joe and Dr Woodard laid her down again.  
"She's bleeding internally, I need to operate right away" Dr Woodard said. Joe had never heard his father's voice reflect anxiety before.  
"Dad, you don't know how to do that do you?!" Joe exclaimed. He was so sick with worry he could no longer control his emotions and tears were rapidly making their way into his eyes.  
'I've never done it myself but I know what to do." Dr Woodard answered. "I know it's not proper for you to be in here but I need your help Son." First go get some clean towels from Aunt Lou, some wet and some dry, we'll also need some boiling water to sterilize.  
Joe quickly obeyed and Dr. Woodard started operating right away. Joe held the ether over Mandie's nose and handed tools to his father.  
"She is losing a lot of blood." Joe observed as watched his father delicately locate where the bleeding was coming from.  
"I know" Dr Woodard said, wiping his brow with the sleeve of his shirt. "If I don't stop it soon.." his voice trailed off, not wanting to finish his sentence After a few agonizing minutes the doctor exclaimed "Ah! Here it is! "  
"What is it?" Joe asked anxiously. "Well," the doctor started, not looking up from his work, "It looks like a hole in her stomach lining. When she was thrown from the horse it must been damaged and over time has began tearing open."  
"Can you fix it?" Joe wanted to know.  
"I have to work fast, she is losing too much blood. The doctor's voice shook.  
Joe anxiously watched as his father tried to stitch up the tear. He could tell the doctor was starting to panic. The procedure was taking much too long and with every minute that passed they both knew that the chance of Mandie surviving dwindled.  
Joe suddenly had an idea . "Dad, didn't you learn about blood transfusions in New York last summer?" .  
"Yes, Son but I've never done it and it's risky. We would have to have someone here with the same blood type as Amanda..."  
"Dad! Joe interrupted. His eyes flashed as they met his fathers. "She is going to die if we don't do this, isn't she? Isn't she!?" His whole body trembled with emotion. "Please you have to try! "  
"We don't know if you are a match Joe." The urgency in the doctor's voice matched his son's. "If not it could kill her!"  
"She will die either way, at least we can say we tried!" Joe practically yelled.  
Dr. Woodard looked at Mandie. He knew she would die if they did nothing. He looked at Joe. "Get my bag, all the equipment is in there.  
Joe quickly found the doctor's medical supplies and hastily laid everything out his father could find whatever was needed for the procedure.  
"Alright," Dr. Woodard instructed as he worked. He pulled out a long tube and affixed needles on either end. "You'll have to sit down on the chair here close to Amanda. This tubing isn't very long. " He inserted one of the needles into Joe's arm and the other end into Mandie's. "This is a long shot Son but if it works it might buy me enough time to get her stitched up."  
Joe nodded. "Is it working? He asked anxiously as watched is father work. Still handing him rags and helping anyway he could.  
"I won't be able to tell for a few minutes. Now, Joe," The Dr. said, still not looking up. "If you start to feel nauseous or light headed tell me and we've got to take that out of you. This is very risky and under the circumstances I can't regulate how much blood she is getting from you. If you give her too much blood you'll be in danger too."  
Joe said nothing but nodded. He leaned back in the chair feeling helpless, After a long time had passed he started to feel sick. "Why is it taking so long?" he wondered. He didn't dare ask, he knew his father was doing the best that he could. The room started spinning. Joe closed his eyes hoping the spell would pass. He didn't want to tell his father. He wanted Mandie to have the best chance possible to live. A few moments he fell asleep.  
As Dr. Woodard finished stitching up the large incision on Mandie's side he looked up. "Joe. Joe!" Joe of course lay unresponsive. The Dr hurried to his son and quickly removed the needle and tubing connecting him to Mandie. "Joe! Dr Woodard called as he tried to rouse his son. "Dang it Joe! I should have known you would do this!" He desperately searched for his unconscious son's pulse and heaved a broken sigh as he finally was able to locate a faint heartbeat. The Dr, exhausted, put his head in his hands and just sat there for a moment. He was interrupted by a loud knock at the door. "Dr Woodard!" A voice called. It was Uncle John.  
The Dr. jumped up. "Are you alone John?" He asked.  
"Elizabeth is on her way up stairs, Aunt Lou sent word to us that Mandie was ill."  
"Come in but don't let Elizabeth in yet." The Dr. called.  
John opened the door and locked it behind him to prevent his wife from coming in. "Dear God, what happened?" He implored as he surveyed the scene of blood, tubes and unconscious young people. He hurried to Mandie's side and tears raced in his eyes. He looked up the doctor waiting for some kind of explanation. Dr. Woodard opened his mouth to explain but instead said "John, it's a long story. How about after I clean up I'll let you both in and tell it once." He then rested his hand on John's shoulder. "I'll be quick as I don't know if Amanda will make it and I want Elizabeth to be able to see her."  
John, struck with the gravity of the situation, just nodded and slowly made his way to the door.  
The Dr hurriedly cleaned up as best he could after a few short minutes he beckoned John and Elizabeth in. Elizabeth immediately fell at her daughter's side clutched Mandie's hand and sobbed uncontrollably. John came beside his wife and put his arm around her trying to comfort her. Looking up at Dr. Woodard he once again asked. "What happened?"  
Dr. Woodard explained about Mandie first having the pain and not eating and the events that had unfolded while they were away. When he had finished John asked "Will she make it?"  
Dr Woodard shook his head as he said "I just don't know John. Joe's idea to do the transfusion is the only reason she's alive right now. They must have the same blood type or she wouldn't have made it this long." John looked at Joe with admiration and concern. "Is he going to be okay?"  
"I think so. I don't know how much blood he gave to her but certainly more than he should have. He is going to be pretty weak for at least a week or so."  
John laid his hand on the doctor's shoulder. "You need to get some rest. I know you've done everything in your power and I thank you." Dr. Woodard shook his head, "No I can't leave them, Amanda needs to be monitored constantly and if Joe wakes up someone needs to be here to keep him in bed."  
"I'll bring up a cot for you so you can still be in here and I'll sit up with them so you can get some rest." John insisted. Despite the kind doctor's protests, that is what was done and they all settled down to rest and wait.


	6. Chapter 6

Two days passed and Dr. Woodard grew increasingly concerned as Mandie and Joe had both not awoken. He knew that they both needed to eat and drink. Dr. Woodard was bathing Mandie's wound when Joe started to stir. He quickly went to his son's side. "Joe. Wake up." Joe groaned and turned his head toward his father's voice. The Dr, quickly reached for a glass of water "Drink this Son, all of it." The doctor commanded. He helped his son sit up just enough to swallow the contents of the glass. Joe breathed heavily. "Mandie", he asked weakly. Eyes still closed. "How is she?"  
"Shh", Dr. Woodard calmed. "She's still sleeping".  
"I want to see her" Joe said as he made an attempt to get up.  
"Not now Son, you need to lie still and get some rest." The doctor gently pushed him back down.  
Joe was too weak to argue, he lay down and fell back to sleep.  
Days passed and still Mandie didn't wake up. The Dr was able to force water down her throat but she was growing weaker each day. John and Elizabeth were completely worn out with worry. John did his best to keep it together for Elizabeth's sake but he was completely torn up inside.  
Joe was regaining strength and was moved back to the room that was usually his when he stayed at the Shaw's house but he spent every minute he was allowed at Mandie's side. John had just come in to relieve him of keeping watch over Mandie. Joe shakily got up. "No change." He muttered to John. Joe made his way out to the hallway to join the others who had come and were constantly gathered outside her door waiting for any word and were in prayer for the girl. Just as Joe closed the door, John yelled from inside the room "Dr Woodard!" At the urgency in John's voice, the Dr. rushed into the room, Joe tried to get back in but Uncle Ned grasped his shoulder firmly. "No" he said.  
Joe sunk into a settee nearby. What was happening in there!? His mind raced and he felt like he couldn't breathe. After an agonizing amount of time Dr. Woodard opened the door. Everyone anxiously stared at the Doctor, awaiting the news. The doctor's kind face broke into a huge smile "She's hungry" He announced. Happy cries exploded from the small crowd.  
"When can we see her?"Elizabeth asked.  
"After she eats you can go in." The doctor replied.. "One at a time though."  
As the others excitedly chattered and dispersed, Dr. Woodard noticed Joe still sitting on the settee. He walked over to his son. "Joe." he quietly called his son's attention . He offered Joe his hand and pulled him up from the chair. The two embraced.. "I owe it all to you son. If you hadn't suggested the transfusion we would have lost her." Joe was overcome with relief and couldn't speak. "Go get some rest, I'll let you know when you can see her"

A little while later Elizabeth was able to see her daughter first. "She is extremely weak and frail. Keep your time short with little talking. She won't be able to speak much and will probably be too tired to stay awake for more than a few minutes. " Dr. Woodard instructed. She softly made her way to Mandie's bed and grasped her pale, small hand in her own. "Mother" Mandie whispered. "Oh Amanda! I love you Dear!"Elizabeth spoke through her tears. "I'm so sorry" Mandie whispered.  
"No Dear, don't you be sorry, you just rest and get well." Elizabeth replied. Mandie drifted back into a deep sleep.  
Joe was anxious to see Mandie but she was awake so rarely that it was a quite a few days before it was his turn to see her. She was able to sit now, propped up on pillows in her bed and smiled broadly as the boy came to her. "Joe!" she exclaimed weakly.  
He returned her smile and taking a seat on the bed he clasped her hand. "You sure gave us a scare young lady!" He teased.  
"I'm so sorry Joe, this was all my fault." Mandie looked down at her lap. "Uncle John told me what you did. You saved my life."  
"Well now, I can't take all the credit, I believe my father had a part in that." He continued to tease. He then grew somber. Joe took both her hands now and cocked his head so his brown eyes looked squarely into her blue ones. "Mandie, I thought I was losing you. I was so scared. I would have rather died myself than live my life without you." He paused, leaned in closer and whispered. "I love you Amanda Shaw."  
Mandie felt her cheeks blush and returned his gaze "I love you too Joe. "  
Just then Aunt Lou came in the open door carrying a tray of hot stew. "I sees you feelin better today, sittin up an' all! She beamed as she looked at Mandie and set the tray over her lap.  
"Thank you Aunt Lou, I can't wait until I'm well enough to have something besides stews and soups."  
"Yeah, like chocolate cake, right?" Joe asked slyly.  
"Right!" Mandie laughed.  
Much to Mandie's dismay it took weeks, not days to fully recover. Finally the day came when she was allowed to go downstairs to join the others for breakfast. Her mother and uncle helped her down the stairs. "My goodness! My legs feel so weak!"Mandie exclaimed. "The more you are up and about, the faster your strength will return." Her uncle encouraged her. As they entered the parlor to meet the others. Mandie suddenly remembered something. "Mother! Has a letter come for me about my exam scores?"  
"Oh yes!" Elizabeth replied. "We got it a few weeks ago but we set it aside for you and completely forgot! It's here on the mantle"  
She handed it to Mandie who breathlessly ripped open the envelope. Everyone watched her face as she read. After a few moments she excitedly announced. "I have been accepted!" Everyone rushed over to hug and congratulate her. Mandie was so happy she could hardly contain herself. What adventures would she have at college? After breakfast Mandie sat out on the veranda to get some fresh air. It felt so good to be outside again. She was daydreaming about what college would be like when Joe brought her out of her reverie. "Hey, you okay?" he asked quietly as he sat down next to her. "Yeah." Mandie startled. "I was just thinking…about college."  
Joe's brown eyes stared into the horizon."I'm really proud of you Mandie." He paused and looked at her. "But I'm going to worry about you. I won't be able to make sure you are okay." Mandie put her hand on top of his. "I know Joe, I wish it were closer to your college but this is a great opportunity for me. Uncle Ned will look out for me, he always does." .She paused, "We have the whole summer before we leave for college. I want to enjoy being home with my family…and you. Can't we worry about college when the time comes?  
Joe grinned down at her. "I suppose. But I won't be able to fully enjoy the summer unless you find some mystery for us to solve." He teased.  
"Oh don't you worry about that" Mandie laughed.  
Mandie didn't know what the new school year would bring but she knew she wanted to make the most of the rest of the summer.


End file.
